Dark Ghost Apprentice
by 4fireking
Summary: Commission from madgamer 456. This story has Will finding out Alyss is pregnant. What do you do when the woman you love is pregnant? When you save a little girl from danger. When her brother shows up looking for his sister? You make that boy your new apprentice. The boy will learn everything Will was taught but this boy is harder to teach than Will. A adventure story not very long.
1. Chapter 1

**Commision for this story comes from madgamer456. This was originally suppose to be a one chapter story, I think. All I know is I need time to work on it and change things in it. I did do some editing of the chapter. I never said I was good editing so please just ignore the first chapter and go to the next one. The second chapters are always the best ones. Please read and review. **

XXX

Will notched an arrow.

He had been trailing this bandit for 3 days and really wanted to get home to his wife.

He pulled the draw string back and placed his thumb on the neck sheath for his throwing knife.

He realesed. In the same motion, he pulled out his throwing knife and sent it on its way as well.

The arrow slamed into the bandits chest, the throwing knife still close behind it, sinked into his gut.

The bandit dropped dead, a split second later.

Will took the corps and put it on his spare pack horse. Then he climbed on Tug and started home.

It had been almost a year ever since Alyss came back to him. He lost her in a fire, but she came his rescue.

He was bringing the corpse to Baron Arald, when he heard the sobbing.

He quikly tied up the pack horse, and took off in the direction of the sobbing.

He started to yell, then stopped himself. If he had to rescue someone, he did not want anyone to know.

Then he saw her. A little girl no older than five. Two adults lay still beside her.

Aside from that, four bandits moved in on her. One decided to charge her and a grey arrow went into his head.

All three of the remaining bandits charged her at once and more arows where shot. One bandit tested his luck, and ended up with a throwing knife in his chest.

The girl was still crying when Will walked up to her. But the girl kept crying in fear. " I won't hurt you." Will said calmly.

But the girl wasnt scared of him. Of course, like any girl who walked by that area, she was scared of the fifty foot tall Kalkara.

Will quikly called Tug and his pack horse. He quikly loaded the two adults on the pack horse, and put the girl on Tug and got on himself.

"GO." He yelled, "To Araulen!" Tug rocketed off.

The girl had stoped crying, because she was out cold.

" Tug we need to go faster," Will Yelled.

Will turned around in the saddle and started to shoot, realizing it was no good he turned back around.

The girl was up now, screaming and crying.

"Relax." Will said. "Tug, we have to at least outrun him."

Tug started going faster than he had ever gone before.

That is when Halt arrived.

Arrows slamed into the Kalkara, the arrows apparently were coated in oil because the flames weresurrounding it.

Then the Kalkara disintegrated instantly.

Halt came racing out of the woods.

He poured oil in the ashes and shot the ashes with a flaming arrow.

He turned around. You alright? He asked, noticing the girl and her parents.

"Oh," Will said, finally looking away from the ashes. "Ya, I found this girl surrounded by bandits and her parents out cold."

Halt picked up the girl and put her on Abelard with him.

"We need to get her and her parents back to Redmont." Halt said.

They where in the Barons office in an hour.

"This is the bandit." The Baron said, examining the body that Will shot.

Then the Baron personally took the little girl and her parents to the medic.

"Good thinking with the flaming arrow, Halt." Will said.

" Thanks." Halt replied.

Will mounted on Tug and rode off.

"Hello." He said as he walked in his cabin.

"Be there in a minuite." Alyss`s voice answered.

Will laid on the couch and pulled up a blanket.

About two minutes later, Alyss joined him on the couch.

He sat up. "You want to take a walk in the woods?" Will asked.

"Ya, there is something I need to tell you." Alyss said.

"Then lets go." Will said.

They where in the woods when Will asked, "Ok so what did you want to tell me?"

"Will...we are going to be parents." Alyss said.

"What?" Will asked.

"I'm pregnant Will." Alyss said.

Will`s expresion was a mix of joy and suprise.

"How long have you been pregnant?" Will asked.

"Two weeks since I found out." Alyss answered.

"When?" Will asked.

"The night before you left for that bandit." Alyss said.

Will knew that much. That was one of the reasons he wanted to get home so soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a two author story. Written by madgamer456, edited by 4fireking, and added upon by 4fireking. As you can tell we have different writing styles and that weakens the stories performance but not the story itself. If you enjoy the story, there's no need to hide it. If you don't like the story, don't post it as "worse story in fanfiction". Read in moderation because it will take time to publish. Please read and review. **

XXX

Will knew all kinds of things. How to fire an arrow to pierce through even the strongest armor. It was a skill that took years and lots of ranger training. Riding a horse through camps of soldiers. The soldiers were always armed with sharp swords rubbed by whetstones and spears. Will could outsmart a hundred barbarians with all the schooling his teacher gave him.

Raising a baby was something they never teach you. It's something you can never be prepared for. There were many questions Will asked himself while processing this information. First was how were they going to fed the baby? Will would have to do the hunting and Alyss would take care of the baby. He didn't know what to feed the baby. Could the baby eat chicken or bread? When would be a good time to feed it milk? Do they only need milk when their crying or when their hungry. Would the baby even look at him as a father when he or she was older.

He was looking at Alyss, holding her hand, with so many questions he forgot to ask the people around him.

"So who knows?" Wiill asked.

" So far only Horace, Lady Pauline and Sir Rodney."

" I will go tell Halt and Gilan." Will said.

Gilan took the news well, he took it so well it was kinda creepy. Halt however did NOT.

"Alyss is WHAT?" Halt yelled.

"For the fourth time, SHES PREGNANT." Will yelled back.

" YOUR BOTH 20!" Halt yelled.

"SO WHAT." Will yelled.

"UGH fine but is it a boy or a girl?" Halt said

"SHE FOUND OUT A WEEK AGO!" Will yelled.

Pauline chose that moment to walk in the room.

"Ah," she said, "Congratulations Will." She said.

"Also there is a boy with two swords waiting for you in the Barons office." She said.

Will left and walked to the Barons office and asked the boy who he was, what he wanted etc...

The boys name was Gunter and he was the little girls brother. Gunter was Will's age when he became a ranger. There was another short boy here. Gunter had the fortune to be on a plane where midgets are welcomed where they go. Will's attention returned to the boy with beautiful brown hair. His hair kind of looked like Will's which was a good thing because everyone likes Will. The boy wore a green vest, brown trousers, a yellow scarf, and a necklace around his neck.

"So, do you know where they were going?" Will asked.

"Ya they where on their way to Redmont, which you brought them here. Gunter if you could take me to the medi-"

Those where the last word as an arrow soared through the window.

Gunter wasn't hesitant, he sliced the arrow out of the air with a sword, grabbed Will's throwing knive and sent it out the window.

Successively hearing a grunt and seeing a man fall from the window with a bow.

Thats when Will knew...

He would have a new apprentice.

"Are you all right?" Will asked.

"Yah I just, saw it coming and..."

"Look, you did good." Will said.

"I... I don't feel so great." Gunter said before he lost consiousness.

Will smiled to himself. "You did good kid, you did good."

When Gunter opened his eyes, he was looking up at Will and some other girl who he though was about 20 to 21.

"Gunter," Will said. "This is my wife, Alyss."

"Hi." Gunter said. Obviousley the girl was pregnant, he figured she was about ready.

"Hello." Alyss said.

"How long was I unconscious?" Gunter asked.

"About 8 month`s." Will said.

"8 MONTHS ?!" Gunter yelled.

"Yes 8 months." Alyss simply replied.

" And I have a question for you," Will said.

"Do you want to be a ranger?"


	3. Chapter 3

"What?" Gunter asked, suprised.

" Do you want to be a ranger?" Will asked again.

"What does a ranger do?" Gunter asked.

"Well, we are basically knights with stealth." Will said.

" I'm already a knight though." Gunter said.

"Well, sadly there is an opening in the ranger corpse." Will said.

"When and where and when do I meet you?" Gunter asked.

"Here, tomorrow 6:30." Will said.

That night Gunter hardly slept, his mind was all hyped up for becoming a ranger. Will was a good man. The person Gunter wanted to train him. He wanted to sneak behind and decapitate bandits with a knife. He wanted to fire an arrow so fast it could push a man's head off. He was going to work hard and live up to Will's standards.

He was suprised when the next day he had so much work to do.

" I thought you said a ranger is a stealthy knight." Gunter said to Will.

" We are, " Will said, " but apprentice rangers do the house work." Talk about mean. Gunter was asleep for eight months and the first day of being an apprentice he had to do housework. " But if your so content on doing something fun, how about I take you shooting?" Will asked.

" I don't have a bow." Gunter said.

" I will make you a deal." Will said. "If you can find a bow lying around here somewhere I`ll take you shooting."

But right then Halt busted through the door.

"Will," he said, "Alyss is in labor."

" What?!" Will asked.

"She went into labor about 15 minutes ago." Halt said.

"We must go there!" Will said. " Gunter get on Tug with me, Halt are you coming?"

" And miss my former apprentice`s first born?" Halt asked. Just go. I will catch up."

" Ok." Will said. "You ready Gunter?"

"Ya." Gunter replied.

"Come on Tug!" Will shouted.

Tug started runing as fast as possible.

When he got to the castle he didnt know where she was.

But right then a shriek came from Halts house and he raced in.

When he got in it was instinct to cover Gunter`s eyes.

Alyss was lying on their couch, her knees bent up.

When he got next to her she placed her hand in his.

"Its ok." He told her.

"Hey!" He asked to no one in particular, "where's the doctor?"

"Horace is coming," Cassandra said.

As if on que, Halt and Horace busted through the door.

"Lets get started." Horace said.

Alyss nodded in pain.

5 minutes later they had a beautiful baby boy.

"What should we name him?" Will asked.

"How about, Leon." Alyss said.

"I love it," Will said as he took Leon from Horace.

"Leon, my first born." He said.


End file.
